Letting Go
by dmhg
Summary: Sometimes you cannot let go when you need too. DMHG COMPLETE
1. Goodbye's arent forever

Disclaimer: own nothing except the plot.

Letting go

Chapter 1 – Goodbye's are not forever

Hermione, stood in the doorframe of her daughters changing room in a little room across from the church hall. A sad smile came across her face. She was looking at her 21-year-old daughter.

Serena was getting married that afternoon and she stood in her wedding dress having her hair and make up done by professional stylists Lav and Pav. (Lavender Brown and Pavati Patel). Serena was a true beauty, she had long straight brown hair and big brown eyes. She was pale skinned so it made the brilliant white dress stand out.

The dress was a 2 piece with a Majorca pink flower on each section. She was to wear a shimmering tiara on her head, curtsy of her father's family.

The 4 brides maids were also in the room, Alice and Jessica where her daughters best friends and the other two were her father's cousins, Ebony and Sky. They were dressed in a light pink dress to match the Majorca flower on the wedding dress. Serena held a bouquet of white roses and the bride's maids held miniature bouquets.

Pav and Lav noticed Hermione at the door so they quickly finished up and left. Hermione walked over to her daughter and looked in her eyes, Serena was practically identical to her mother, only Hermione had curly hair.

"Serena, you father wants to see you" Hermione said softly "You look beautiful honey" Hermione blabbed

"Don't cry mum, you'll make me start" Serena joked, eyes watering

"Come now, don't ruin your make up" Hermione said giving her daughter one last hug before leaving the room, making way for her husband to come in.

"Daddy" Serena acknowledged quietly as her father walked in.

"Your mothers right, you are beautiful" he said

"Thank you"

"He's one lucky man is James, hope he knows it, baby"

"He does daddy, trust me"

Hermione smiled as she watched them, stood back at the door, less in view. Serena had always been a daddy's girl and he doted on her so much more than their 3 sons, Jordan, 25, Adam and Jack 24.

Hermione knew that today was going to be one of the hardest days of her husbands life was married would be one of the hardest her husband would ever endure for Serena was the only daughter of theirs and the youngest of their 4 children. When their sons married it wasn't as hard for her to say goodbye as it would be for them to hand over their daughter.

Hermione smiled at the nickname that her father called her daughter, Baby. It had been a name for her since she was born and no one, not even her fiancée was allowed to call her that, it was a name for only from her father. Hermione left her thoughts and continued listening.

"Daddy, you have to let me go" Serena said to her father

"Bye baby"

"Daddy, its not good bye, ill still see you and mum"

"It is goodbye to my little girl"

"I guess, Daddy?"

"Yes, baby"

"I'm not your baby anymore. You have to say goodbye to that"

"I know, daddy too I guess?"

"No, you'll always be my daddy" Serena hugged her father. Hermione re-entered the room.

"Serena, its time honey"

"Thanks mum"

Hermione left the room, soon after the church organ started to play and Serena reached for her fathers out stretched arm. He gave her one last smile as they walked out of the room and across the corridor and to the front doors of the chapel where Serena was to be married. They both held their heads up high and started walking down the aisle.

"Goodbyes, aren't forever, daddy" Serena whispered. Her father kissed her cheek and then joined his loving wife and 3 sons at the front of the rows of chairs. Hermione held his hand all through the ceremony.

As soon as the vicar introduced the couple, Hermione leant into her husband and whispered

"Just remember what she told you. Goodbyes aren't forever" she kissed his cheek, as he leant in to hug her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER 1

Can you guess who the father of Serena is and Hermione's husband.

Serena is a little princess n her fathers eyes, she gets what she want when she want it.

Let me know.

Please review.

"Just remember, goodbyes aren't forever"


	2. Looking Back on good times

Chapter 2- looking back

Draco Malfoy sat in a pink bedroom in his manor; it was painted a light pink and white colour, very different from the rest of his house. He looked around from the small single bed that he was sat on, the walls were bare and there wasn't much except boxes in the room.

Hermione came into the room, she looked at her husband

"Draco" she said softly, he looked up at her and smiled

"Come here" Hermione walked over to him and he pulled her on to his knee

"I love you"

"And I love you" Hermione replied. She leaned back into him "Come on Draco" She stood pulling Draco up as she stood. They walked out of the room.

OOOOOOO

Draco laid beside Hermione, thinking about his daughter and her new husband, it was his only daughters wedding day and she was on her honeymoon, he didn't want to think about what she and James was up to.

Serena Malfoy had been his daughter for 21 years, but now she was Serena Potter. Daughter in law of Harry and Ginny Potter. Soon Draco's mind was on his children and Hermione.

Flashback 

"Congratulations, you have a daughter," the midwife told Hermione and Draco on July 1st 21 years ago. Hermione sat in bed with a pink bundle wrapped in powder pink blankets and a ting white hat. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Hermione's double. Just like their 3 sons was his double.

"She's beautiful Draco, what shall we name her?"

"Serena"

"That's lovely" Hermione said

"Just like her mummy" Draco kissed her forehead and then Serena's.

OOOOOO

"Daddy, mummy?" a 7-year-old Serena asked

"Yes baby" Hermione said looking away from playing with her sons

"Can we play this?" she asked holding up a muggle board game

"Come on" Draco said picking his daughter up and putting her in a chair on the breakfast bar where the rest of the family sat to play the game.

OOOOOOOO

"Miss Serena Malfoy, head girl, and valedictorian" Dumbledore announced as a 18-year-old Serena took the stand. Hermione and Draco were both nearly in tears when she delivered her speech.

OOOOOOOO

"Mum" hic "Dad" a drunken 17-year-old Serena came crashing in to her parent's muggle holiday home in Hermione's hometown. Serena fell onto the stairs as she tried to walk them. Draco heard the crash and ran to the bottom of the stairs to see his daughter lied there laughing. Hermione wasn't far behind him

"Serena?" Draco called and she laughed even more

"Dad, she's drunk," Jordan said walking out of the kitchen

"Its 4am, what are you doing up?" Hermione asked

"Hungry. A 21 year olds got to eat" Jordan joked and strode over his paralytic sister

"Serena what happened?" Draco asked. A hiccup from Serena was all he receive before she fell asleep. Hermione nearly fell down the stairs because of her own laughing at how scared Draco looked.

OOOOOOOOO

"DADDY" cried a 5-year-old Serena from their back garden at Malfoy Manor. Draco looked over to see his daughter on the pavement clutching her knee. He walked over to her from the sing where he was pushing Hermione. She had grazed her knee where she had fallen. He picked her up and took her over to Hermione who set on her lap and Draco continued to push the only two women in this life, while he laughed at his three sons having a water fight with muggle water guns Hermione bought them.

OOOOOOOOOO

"How are Adam, Jack?" Draco asked as he saw his two sons getting off the hogwarts express at the end of their 7th year.

"Fine" Adam said

"Better than you'll be when you see" Jack said walking off. The next thing Draco saw was Serena kissing James Potter. Draco was ready to go and tell him to get his hands off his daughter but Hermione stopped him.

Draco wasn't very happy that is 4 year daughter was doing such things as kissing, at least of all with Harry's son. It was another time he wished his daughter was in any house except gryffindor house, which was her house.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Congratulations, Miss Malfoy, graduating with the highest honors the institution had ever seen since your mother was a student" Professor Trax, the headmaster at the institution of wizarding learning. It was the top wizard and witch university that England had to offer and Serena had just graduated at the age of 19.

"Daddy, I did it" she screamed and ran into his arms

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Draco, sit down. We need to talk" Hermione said seriously "Do you know where I went yesterday?"

"You told me you went shopping"

"Not exactly. Serena asked me to see her at school" Hermione said grabbing her husband's hands in her own

"Is she ill, what's wrong?" he asked panic stricken

"No, nothing like that. She's perfectly fine. She wanted me to tell you something she has done at the weekend"

"Go on"

"Draco she and James made love"

"WHAT?"

"Draco calm down, they are both ok and Serena made sure that she is protected. Draco they love each other"

"She's too young"

"Draco, she's 18 and we were younger than that remember"

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Mum, dad, im getting married" she paused "Were getting married" she said kissing James. Serena was just 20 years old when she pronounced this on Draco. A year later she was married.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Mrs. Serena Potter" rang in his ears

OOOOOOOOOOO

End flashback's 

Draco rolled over and put his arms around Hermione, who sighed and moved closer into him.

"Draco, let her go please" she whispered and Draco kissed her bare shoulder.

"I love you so much Hermione"

"And I you" within the next few minutes they were both asleep in each other arms.

The manor was now so quiet, Jordan moved out when he was 21 after he got married, Adam and Jack both moved out at 23 when they got married and now Serena was gone. It was just the two of them in a house. Things would never be the same again

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please


	3. Im Back

Disclaimer: own nowt.

Chapter 3 – I'm back

2 months later…

Hermione and Draco were sat in their living room both reading a book from their vast collection in their private library that Draco had built for Hermione as a wedding present.

"I'm home" they heard from the hallway. Both threw their books down and ran into the hall. Stood there was Serena in a nice short summer dress, he brown hair had light blond highlights in and was tied back in a ponytail she had low healed flip flops on and a huge smile.

"Hi" she said throwing her arms around Draco and Hermione at the same time "I've missed you two so much"

"Where James?" Hermione asked letting go of her daughter

"Oh at home, ive just come from Harry and Gin's house and he decided to take my bags home"

"You look nice how was the honeymoon?" Draco asked as they all walked in to the living room.

"It was great, totally mind blowing" Hermione winked at her daughter, who blushed and nodded at her. Draco either didn't pick up on the interaction or chose to ignore it.

"James and I just spent all the time on the beach and sight seeing. Greece is just a lovely place to live, I've never had so much fun." Serena talked all afternoon about her honeymoon. James shortly joined then and gave his account on the honeymoon.

3 Hours later James and Serena made their way home leaving Draco and Hermione in their big old house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Only short, but review, even if it's a short review just please review.

Please review

Please review


	4. Its over

Disclaimer: own nothing except the plot.

This chapter is for:

Broadwaybrunett – simply because you have the majority of my stories in your favorite fic page on your bio page and because you have reviewed to the all. So thank you.

Chapter 4 – Its over

"So that's it, your not going to give me a option" Serena screamed at James a week after they had come back from their honeymoon.

"Serena, its not like I have a choice, I have to go"

"Don't you love me, because if you did then you would have talked it over with me and we wouldn't be doing this right now"

"What does it look like were doing, we are talking about"

"No you told me that we are going, but ill tell you im not and if you are then this marriage is over James" Serena took off her wedding ring and held it up to his face "You see this James, this means commitment and trust. It's me or the job James, you choose"

"Serena, I have too it…" Serena shook her head and threw the ring on to the coffee table

"Goodbye James, leave my things at your parents house and ill get them soon. Have a nice life" she said and apparated away. James sighed and looked around the flat for the wedding ring that bounced off the coffee table.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is over dad and that's it. He didn't tell me that we were going" Serena said as she stormed into the day room in her parents house to see only her father there "Where's mum?"

"Here darling what's matter?" Hermione asked, to her surprise Serena ran to her and hugged her, she hadn't even given her dad a hug.

"Its over, ive left him, he didn't tell me and I think I deserved to know, don't you?" she cried into her mother's jumper

"Serena what's he done?" Draco asked

"He told me today that he's accepted a offer to work in America and that we would be leaving tomorrow and he tells me today. I don't even get an option of saying if I want to go or not. Which I don't"

"Serena…" Hermione began

"Sorry mum, dad but can I move back in"

"Of course" both answered

"Im going to my room, I need some alone time right now" she said and left the room descending the stairs to her old room.

"Welcome home" Draco mumbled grumpily

"Hey" Hermione snapped and hit his arm playfully and smirked at him "Our babies back" she mumbled as she brought her coffee cup to her mouth.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Serena was in her room all-alone, she had been there for days and she wouldn't see any one not ever Draco. Her fiends and family had tried even her grandfather, Lucius had tried to coax her out but she wouldn't come out.

One day she decided that all the moping was enough for her and she left the room. Draco and Hermione were out that day visiting Ronald Weasley. She walked down to the living room and asked a house elf for some food, to which Dippy was more than pleased to fetch for her.

Serena had just finished her meal when someone apparated into the room. She looked around to see James standing there.

"Serena"

"James"

"Ive missed you so much, and ive had loads to think about and if you don't want to go then I will come back home and forget all about our first fight."

"No, ive been thinking too and its your career, I knew when you took on this job that there would be a lot of shuffling around and I still married you. So yea ill move to America with you."

"I love you Serena" James said as he hugged and kissed her

"I love you two" she replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'll write every day, ill send Pan" Serena said, meaning her owl Pan.

"Good luck honey, safe journey" Draco said "James look after her, if she so much as. -" He was cut short

"Draco, ill look after her" James assured him. Draco held out his hand for James to shake, which he did.

"Bye mum."

"Bye honey" Hermione and Serena finished their hug when Hermione pulled her back into one to whisper into her ear "Don't go introducing James to any mile high clubs" she joked

"Like you taught dad" Hermione blushed

"Just don't, you know how Arthur loves muggle things and James never has been able to lie to his grandfather so he will tell him and it will get back to your dad"

"Yeah your right. I know how he gets"

"And that's when he doesn't know, he knows what the mile high club is, so he will be worse"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Serena and James left for the airport, but not before stopping at Harry and Ginny's house to say bye to the Weasleys.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review please review please review


	5. Im Back

Disclaimer: nothing is mine, unfortunately

Chapter 5 – im back

"So how's little Izzy doing?" Draco asked Harry. Draco and Hermione were having dinner with Harry and Ginny one night.

"She's fine, Kate's a little stressed, but Izzy's not her problem, its work" Ginny sighed, thinking about her daughter Kate and granddaughter Isabella who was nicknamed Izzy.

"Yeah, owning your own shop must be pretty stressful" Hermione said, reaching for her glass of wine. "How's Ron?" She asked

"He's coming home tomorrow, cant wait to see him, its been..What….4 months" Harry said

"Round about that time, Serena and James left 5 months ago" Ginny said thinking about her son.

It had been 5 months since Serena and James had left for America and they were always sending letters to their parents via Pan.

"Did you hear about Seamus? And what happened to his son at Hogwarts?" Harry said changing the subject

"No, what?" Draco said picking up on the change of subject and silently sending Harry thanks.

"He decided to-" Harry was just about to tell Seamus' son's story when he was interrupted, by someone shouting from the kitchen door

"There you are" cried Serena who was standing in the doorway.

"Serena" Hermione and Ginny both squealed and ran to her, Hermione got there first and threw her hands around her daughter and pulled her close to her, very quickly she pulled back, still holding her daughter at arms length looking her up and down with a smirk on her face

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Draco asked trying to prize his wife of their daughter to hug her

"6 months, id say" Hermione said confidently, smiling her know-it-all smile

"What?" Harry asked, Hermione turned round to the three still smiling

"I said 6 months"

"Mums, right. Im 6 months pregnant. You're all going to be grandparents" Serena announced receiving a bigger hug from her mum and aunt Ginny. Ginny and Harry were like her family when she was growing up, she was always best friends with James.

"You're having a baby?" Draco asked

"Yes, daddy" Serena said quietly looking down

"Where James?" Ginny asked

"He's at home, he couldn't get away but we needed to tell you and I wanted to do it in person and we've both been so busy lately"

"Are you really 6 months?" Harry asked his daughter in law

"Yes, we only found out a few months ago, but I guess at the end or after our honeymoon it happened, he's due in 3 months. Daddy?" she asked looking at Draco who had walked over to the fire and was looking at the flames with great intent

"Draco" Hermione said moving closer to him

"Im happy for you, really I am" he said never breaking the gaze he was having with the flames. Hermione slipped her arms around him and whispered to him

"Remember when I told you I was having our first son, Draco. Remember how happy you were that our first baby was to be born, remember what you told me that night?"

"I remember" he whispered back

"Then be happy for your daughter, because all the joy you had with our children is what Serena will have with her children, and you want her to be happy don't you?"

"Of course I do" he turned to get a better look at her "I so very much love you Hermione"

"And I you Draco" Hermione whispered and kissed him passionately

"Ahem" Harry said, nothing "Ahem" still nothing "AHEM" he said making it very obvious he was trying to get their attention and not just clearing his throat. Draco and Hermione broke apart

"Serena, its wonderful news, really im so please" Draco said walking to her and hugging her, he felt her swollen stomach and put his hand on it "A boy you say?"

"Yes daddy, a boy" she said laughing at Draco's face.

"How long are you back for hon.?" Ginny asked

"I just came to tell you, I better be going back, im working in the morning"

"working, in your condition?" Draco and Harry said outraged

"Dad please" Serena said sarcastically "Mum was working until the day she actually gave birth to all my brothers and with me she stopped the day before"

"And I didn't stop working until a week before, both occasions" Ginny said

"I better be going, im going to see uncle Ron, and Molly and Arthur. I'll tell the rest of the family later, Pan likes to exercise"

"Serena, when will we see you again?" Hermione asked

"Im having a home birth, as in Home where I was born birth. At the manor" she said "Bye" she added and quickly apparated out.

"Come on Draco lets get to bed" Hermione said yawning "Bye guys" she said too aparating out, followed by Draco

"No one ever stays long in this house" Ginny mumbled as Harry's arms went round her waist and they walked up stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Goodnight Granddad" Hermione said as she jumped in bed, Draco was already tucked up in bed next to her when she jumped in

"Granddad, ill show you who's a granddad, grandma" Draco said jumping on Hermione making her giggle as she moaned from where Draco was nibbling her neck under the covers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review please

Review please

Review please

Review please

:D


	6. meeting your grandson

Disclaimer: nothing is in my hands with my name on in so therefore nothing is mine.

Chapter 6 – meeting your grandson

James ran in to the day room of Malfoy manor, to find Hermione and Draco having afternoon tea with Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa dropped her tea cup when she saw James run into the room causing a loud bang as the door flung open

"James, what's wrong?" Draco asked jumping to his feet, it was 3 months later and Serena was due to give birth now.

"Living room, its time" he panted and ran out of the room,

"I'll call Harry and Ginny, they'll want to be hear" Hermione said running to the fireplace. Draco and his parents ran to the living room to see Serena sat on the sofa, sweat on her forehead and she was screaming out in pain.

"Serena!" Lucius shouted

"Oh, how are you dear?" Narcissa asked running to her granddaughters said

"Nan" Serena cried, "I need mum" she wept, the contraction had passed and she was now crying from the pain

"She's calling Ginny and Harry and then the midwife, just hang on" she soothed "All of you out now" she said to James, Draco and Lucius

"What? Why?" James yelled, "I want to stay with my wife"

"No, out you go, no men are allowed to be hear during the birthing process" she said shooing them out, just as the midwife, Hermione and Ginny ran into the room. Narcissa stopped Harry before he was able to get in the room. When all 4 men were outside, she closed the door behind them

"Draco, tell her. I need to be with Serena"

"Trust me Potter, you do as Narcissa says" Lucius said "Very intimidating woman, I didn't think Draco would be able to have any more children after Jordan" he smirked at Draco's discomfort

"What do you mean?" James asked

"He tried to get in to be with Hermione when Jordan was been born, Narcissa wasn't too pleased with him, and lets just say you wouldn't be with Serena today if she had used full force" He joked. James gulped and backed away from the doors. Harry was too busy laughing at how drip white Draco had gone, obviously remembering the memory.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"AAAAGGGG" Serena screamed. Ginny was holding her left hand and Hermione her right. Narcissa was assisting the midwife.

"Come on Serena, just one more push and im a great grandma" she chirped "Don't you want to see granddads face when you tell him, he already thinks he too young to be a grandfather, let a lone great grandfather" she looked and smiled at Hermione, who smiled back

"Mrs. Potter, one more" the midwife said, Serena gave it her all. Soon the room filled with the sounds of a baby crying, Serena threw her head back on the pillow breathing deeply.

"Your son, Serena" Narcissa said handing her the little boy, who was clean after a simple cleaning spell. Serena took her son and looked at him

"We said we could name him Elliot," she cooed at the baby

"I'll get James" Ginny said leaving the room

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She entered the corridor to see 4 grown men half asleep on the floor, to see Lucius Malfoy sat crossed legged on the floor, to her was just hilarious, after what he was like when they were at school. He laugh soon woke them up.

"James, Serena and Elliot are waiting for you" she said quietly, James scrambled to his feet and nodded rushing into the room; meeting Hermione and Narcissa on his way in, they were on their way out.

"We have a grandson Draco" Hermione said tiredly as he wrapped his arms around her. Ginny went to Harry and he threw one arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"Our first great grandson, Lucius" Narcissa said making her way to her husband "You'll be showing your age soon" she joked at her 65 year old husband who was sensitive about his age.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To any one who is confused about the ages.

Lucius is 65

Narcissa 63

Draco and Hermione about 45

Harry 45

Ginny 44

Jordan (Eldest son of D/H) 26

Adam and Jack (Twins of D/H) 25

Serena and James 22

Elliot 1 day

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Review please

Please review

Review please

Please review


	7. Ive let go

Disclaimer: nothing again as I say is mine. Except: Serena, James, Elliot, Jordan, Adam and Jack.

Chapter 7 – I've let go

Elliot was now a week old and have been living at the manor. Serena and James had spent a week of their 2 week maternity leave at the manor, but they had to go back to see their new friends and work colleagues in America.

"Bye mum" Serena said as James said bye to Ginny. Lucius and Narcissa had gone back to their holiday home a day earlier so they had said their goodbyes then.

Serena handed Elliot to Hermione and moved to Draco. They couldn't apparate with Elliot so they were going on a plane so James said bye to his family and went to put the entire luggage they had acquired in a week in the limo that Draco owned.

"Dad" Serena said extending her arms to her father "I love, you and always will. Goodbye"

"Hey, what did we agree on, no goodbyes" He said

"Goodbyes aren't forever after all," she said moving out of his arms to collect Elliot from Hermione.

"Keep in touch and send us lots of pictures," Hermione said kissing her daughter

"I will"

"Don't forget we have a reunion coming up at Hogwarts soon, last time we wowed them with pictures of our children and now we get to wow them with pictures of our grandchildren." Draco said kissing goodbye his black raven haired, brown eyes grandson. Elliot took after James with the hair and Serena with the eyes and facial features. In Draco's opinion Elliot looked more like a Malfoy than a Potter, too good looking for a Potter.

"Drive safe" Hermione called to Alfred, their limo driver, who nodded and pulled out of the drive. Hermione and Draco watched their daughter and grandson leave their lives to start their own exiting one. Ginny and Harry decided to slip away too when the limo drove away. Leaving once again Hermione and Draco in their huge house alone.

"Don't worry Draco, Jordan and Alexandria will be coming Sunday with Gertrude and Malone." She reassured him "The twins and their kids too"

"You know what Hermione?" he said looking down at his wife, with his crystal blue eyes shimmering down at her

"Yeah?"

"I've let go" he said, leaning down to her, she thinking he was going to kiss her closed her eyes, but he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Hermione's eyes flew open and noticed Draco was carrying her upstairs, so she just rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at him when he looked at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This fic was all about Draco and how protective he was of his daughter, like in father of the bride, George Banks and his daughter Annie Banks. First she gets married and then had a baby. Well, its about Draco letting go of his baby girl and accepting that she cannot be his baby any more, because she has her own baby and husband to be with.

I hope it all made sense to you.

Please review.

If you want any of your fic's reviewing, just let me know and I PROMISE that I will. If you don't have any uploaded, drop me a line at my home email address on my bio and send it to me and ill review back to you.


End file.
